D
Welcome to the D&D The Missing Years Wiki Dungeons & Dragons Campaign for The Missing Years. Below you will find all necessary information from the campaign. Characters William "Billy" D. Gristlethorn: Blue Dragonborn Bard (College of Valor). Comes from a Healer Soldier background. Adoptive brother of James T. Gristlethorn. Lives in the home behind the tavern in Eagleport. James "Jimmy" T. Gristlethorn (35): Red Dragonborn Fighter (Protection). Comes from a Hired Killer Criminal background. Blood relative of Kosiva Vilkreath. Adoptive brother of William D. Gristlethorn. Kosiva Vilkreath (30): '''Red Dragonborn Sorcerer (Draconic Bloodline). Comes from a Discredited Academic Sage background. Blood relative of James T. Gristlethorn. Lives in the back of the Tea Room in Eagleport. '''Hredi Sighreson (22): Human Cleric (Trickery Domain). Not a victim of the Missing Years. Comes from the Acolyte background. Arrived at Eagleport from Seaside Temple. Dorro (23): '''Half-Elf Ranger. Comes from an Exile Outlander Background. Specializes in beasts and grassland terrain. Former owner of fields in Eagleport. '''Name Undisclosed: Stout Halfling Fighter (Protection). Comes from a Fire-Eater Entertainer background. Name Unknown: '''Tiefling Monk. '''Name Unknown: Half-Elf Warlock. Comes from the Hermit background. Name Unknown: Half-Orc Bard. Comes from Hermit background. Continents of Farrenfar Anmerand Marrenmeth - Eagleport: Small coastal town in the Rhynmar Valley. - North Dove Falls Pab Arux - Seaside: Small coastal town, home to the Seaside temple. White Run - Jhyr Shyr: covered in thick forests. Verth Charir - Waereic di Shochraos Unknown - Isles of Floston Paradise NPCs Eagleport - Davingail (Elf), writer and artist -Deacon (race unknown), owner of several livestock and horses in town. - Landlord (Tiefling), name unknown, owner of the Pie shop & The Tea Room - Ma Billet (human, deceased), former owner of Ma Billet's Tavern. Hired Jimmy to kill Orin. Found with her throat mysteriously slit in the stock room of the Tavern. - Mayor Gordblossom (Gnome), Mayor's Wife (Gnome), Mayor's Son (Gnome) - Moira (Druid), owner of The Tea Room - Orin (human), town knocker-upper. Rumored to be in North Dove Falls. Avid reader of Meggie Dewfolk's mystery novels. - Sylvia (human child) who loves sweets, Ginger (human teenager) who loves boys - Unknown name (Dwarf child), Unknown name (human teenager) - Willypip (Gnome), owner of Wilypip's Pies & Pasties, has two children (names unknown) Jhyr Shyr - Unknown name (unknown race), Ma Billet's ex-husband. Seaside - Fork (Dwarf), manticore caravan operator White Run - Meggie Dewfolk (race unknown), author of the For Gnome, For Naught mystery series. - Unknown name (tiefling), former wife of Ma Billet. - Val of White Run (halfling), mysterious magical woman who appeared in a flash of purple smoke, floating on a large purple cat. She gave the party their maps of the world. Rumored to be evil and wealthy. Lore Bad Tuesday: The End of Days according to Val. The Expected: a group of adventurers who needed to be united at the dawn of Bad Tuesday. Session 1: The Set-Up Nightfall had begun to settle over Eagleport. Shops flipped their signs to closed, chickens returned to their roosts, the harbor master secured the last of the boats to the rickety dock, children scurried back home from their equinox celebrations, and the hum and whir of the local refineries and distilleries hushed. The first few stars of the KodKod constellation mischievously winked at the slowly rising moon. Only the occasional bat rustling in a chestnut tree or a breeze blowing through the rafters of Deacon’s barn provided any underscoring to an otherwise silent evening. Orin, the town knocker-upper readied himself for a long evening of unrest. That was, after all, his job. His one responsibility. He leaned against the Hangman Tree just south of Ma Billet’s Tavern, trying to get comfortable enough to enjoy his planned reading for the evening, but not so comfortable as to drift off into dreamland. He had done that the night before and got a whooping from local Dragonborn Billy D. Gristlethorn, the town poet and bard. But Orin would never hold it against him, after all Billy had a haunted air about him that left him feeling empty whenever he made eye contact. Plus Orin did screw up. As Jingles the cat dropped down beside Orin for an early evening nap, Orin eagerly opened the latest installment of Meggie Dewfolk’s mystery series, “For Gnome, For Naught.” Usually Orin made a point of saving up to buy these books - his guilty pleasure. But for this book in particular, Orin had a secret. It was not his. After finishing his lunch earlier in Killian’s Pie Shop, he spied this book tucked underneath a chair in the corner - long forgotten by some previous customer. Now Orin was usually a very good boy, but this book had just come out the day before and he knew only a few copies would be released in Eagleport. He didn’t need to think twice. Now, as he gingerly lifted the front cover over to reveal the title page, his inquisitive blue eyes were drawn to an inscription in the corner of the first page. He squinted at the green ink, and felt a strange chill pass through his chest. He felt his lips begin to move as he could not help but mouth the unfamiliar letters he saw before him. Jingles woke from his slumber and lurched backwards, hissing - the hairs along his spine standing straight on end. Orin mumbled the final word and with a green flash - the inscription disappeared. Orin blinked several times, shaking his head. Jingles, still hissing, began to scale the Hangman Tree, attempting to put adequate distance between himself and Orin. As the cat dashed past, Orin raised his hand. Jingle’s scraggy figure, in the middle of jumping between branches, thudded to the earthen floor. Orin tucked the mystery novel back into the folds of his robes, standing up straight overlooking the town with his eyes, now a deep shade of jade. He mumbled to himself, and 3 ravens’s forms appeared overhead, shrieking as the sailed off over the town. A glittering cloud of stars appeared before him, following his cloaked figure as he started off towards the Eastern edge of town. He began to whistle a strange song - (SONG). As the sound filled the valley of the town - that same green light from before began to flicker in the lanterns in every window, darting from street lamp to streetlamp until the entire town glowed with an eerie green. As the last whistling breath escaped, concluding his dark song. And just as quickly as it began, it was over. The chickens slept in their roosts, the children in their beds. The boats bobbed in the water, and the machinery lay dormant in their warehouses. All silent. Orin slowly walked out. And they would stay that way - for the next 28 years. Until today - when everyone woke up. Session 2: Eagleport Kosiva, Jimmy, Billy, & Dorro all met Hredi in town. They discovered the remnants of an unusual spell placed over the town - a spell that preserved the town in time for 28 years. Hredi, arrived in town unaffected by this curse. After defeating some Giant Fire Beetles (nocturnal creatures) and a Boar (after some pretty hefty wounds), a small halfling woman named Val appeared floating on a purple cat. She revealed that these adventurers needed to be united at this exact moment in time, hence the possible time manipulation of the town, and that this group, "The Expected," would need to prevent the impending End of Days (aka Bad Tuesday). She then disappeared. The adventurers went to learn more about the town's past from Ma Billet. It was revealed that Ma has some connection to Orin and hired Jimmy to kill Orin in a desperate attempt to save him from his current state. After a few minutes, Ma was found dead in the tavern's stock room - her throat had been slit. They did learn from Ma before she died that they would need to head to North Dove Falls for information on Val or on Orin - the details are unclear. The band ended their immediate flight from the city by camping, patching their wounds, and setting off towards North Dove Falls. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse